1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting devices and, more specifically, to a clip that is resiliently secured to an indexed pole for securely mounting a panel to the indexed pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desirable feature of closet organizing systems and other shelf systems for the home or office is their ease of assembly. One way to facilitate assembly is to provide components that can be assembled with little or no use of tools. Another desirable feature of these systems is their adjustability. For example, an increasingly popular organizing system includes shelf members that are mounted at selected locations along indexed poles. Each pole includes annular grooves at spaced intervals along the pole's entire length. At each corner of the shelf members, a generally circular pole interface member is provided. Each of the circular pole interface members has an integral, inwardly-directed ridge that is received in a desired one of the annular grooves to secure the shelf member at a desired height along the indexed pole.
In order to increase the versatility of such organizing systems that utilize indexed poles, it would be desirable to provide a means for securing wall and door panels to the indexed poles. It would be further desirable for such panels to be easy to install or remove without the need for any tools. The manner in which these and other objects of the present invention are achieved is explained in the following Brief Summary of the Invention, the Drawings, and the Detailed Description of the Invention.